


Not According to Plan

by Croc9400



Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, First Kiss, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec and Magnus have known each other in passing for over a year, and when they finally have a class together, Alec decides to ask him out***Day 14 - "Kiss me"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Not According to Plan

Alec let out a shaky breath as he looked at his watch and then back at his professor. He tapped his pen against his notebook as his leg bounced. The class would be over soon and then he’d have to do it. He looked again back at his watch before looking across the room at him. He tried to keep himself from reacting when he saw Magnus was looking back at him. 

Alec gave him a smile and a small wave, trying to hide his panic. Magnus returned his smile before he turned back to the front of the room. Alec exhaled, trying to calm himself, wondering if he should do this. It would really come out of nowhere and he wondered if it was truly fair to Magnus to spring this on him out of nowhere. 

While he usually counted down the minutes until this class was done, he didn’t want to get to the end of this one, but it was here. He quickly packed up his things, looking across the room at Magnus, who was slowly packing his things. Alec zipped his bag and looked over at Magnus, who was talking to someone else who sat behind him. Alec tapped his foot as he waited for Magnus to stand. 

Other people in the class began filing out as Magnus stood. Alec had to practically push past some of his classmates to catch up with him. 

“Magnus! Hey, Magnus!” Alec called. Magnus turned when he heard his name being called. Alec managed to catch up with him, stopping beside him. 

“Hey,” Alec smiled, taking a breath in, trying to calm himself as he looked at Magnus. 

“Hi, Alec,” Magnus smiled, taking his headphones off, “what’s up?”

“I um, I was just, um, I was wondering,” Alec paused for a moment, taking a breath. He knew what he wanted to say, he’d rehearsed it a hundred times, “I was wondering, and if I’m overstepping tell me, I was just wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime,” 

“Oh!” Magnus’ eyes widened, clearly caught off guard by Alec’s question. 

“I know, it’s kinda out of nowhere, but we’ve known each other from a distance for a while, and I just thought,” Alec shrugged, panicking as Magnus just stared at him, “you don’t have to say yes, obviously. We can still be acquaintances with occasionally overlapping classes without it being awkward,”

“Okay,” Magnus nodded. 

“Okay? Okay, what?!” Alec asked quickly, a little forcefully before catching himself, “sorry,” 

“I’d like to go out with you,” Magnus smiled. 

“Wait, really?” Alec’s jaw dropped open. He hadn’t expected Magnus to say yes, at all. 

“Yes,” Magnus laughed a little, “give me your phone,” 

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Alec smiled, pulling out his phone and unlocking it before handing it to Magnus. Magnus took a moment to put his phone number in before handing the phone back to Alec. 

“Text me sometime,” Magnus smiled before putting his headphones back on and heading down the stairs. Alec turned and let his gaze follow Magnus through the door, still in shock. He’d never asked someone out before, let alone had anyone show this kind of interest. He’d had one boyfriend in high school who was really only interested in having sex with him, not someone who was interested in him. 

He had to keep himself from running back to his dorm. He took his steps at a normal pace, using the music coming through his earbuds to keep his pace. He swiped into his building and practically ran up the stairs to his room once he was out of the eyes of others. He ran down the hall and threw his door open, letting it slam against the wall. 

“YESSS!” Alec yelled and threw both his hands up in triumph. Jace jumped from his bed, “sorry, were you asleep?”

“I was,” Jace blinked, rubbing his eyes, “why are you so happy?” 

“He said yes,” Alec couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he shut the door. He dropped his backpack by his desk and started taking off his coat and shoes.

“Who said yes to what?” Jace asked, sitting up and grabbing his phone.

“Magnus,” Alec smiled, tossing his shoes in his closet, “I asked him out,” 

“Wait? You did?” Jace’s eyes widened, “you asked someone else?”

“I did,” Alec smiled, hanging up his jacket before pulling his phone out of his pocket and looking at the phone number Magnus had put in his phone. 

“That’s great! Who’s Magnus?” Jace asked. 

Alec laughed, “I’m sure I’ve mentioned him before. We met at orientation and we have a lot of the same classes,”

“OH! Oh, that Magnus!” Jace recalled, “wasn’t he dating someone? A woman?” 

“I mean, I hope he isn’t dating her anymore cause he just agreed to go out with me,” Alec said, flopping down on his bed, “and it doesn’t matter if he was dating a woman Jace, doesn’t matter who he was dating before I asked him out. The only thing that matters is he isn’t dating anybody now,”

“Right, sorry,” Jace said, laying back down, “when are you going out?”

“Haven’t figured that out yet,” Alec said, looking at his phone, debating how long he was going to wait before he texted him. 

“Oh, well, let me know when you do,” Jace said, rolling back over. 

“Don’t worry,” Alec smiled as he opened a new message, “I will,”

***

“God, I need a Xanax,” Alec said as he paced the room, “I think I’m gonna vomit,” 

“Just don’t vomit on him and you’ll be fine,” Jace said as lounged on his bed eating his lunch. 

“Gee, thanks,” Alec rolled his eyes as he went to stand in front of the mirror, debating whether or not he was going to change again. 

“Alec, dude, why are you so stressed?” Jace asked, sitting up, “it’s not like you’ve never been on a date,”

“I know but Jonathan was different,” Alec shook his head. 

“I thought his name was Sebastian,” Jace said. 

“Sebastian was his middle name, he used both,” Alec replied, “but he’s irrelevant. He asked me out. I knew he was interested in me and as long as I didn’t do anything off-putting I was fine,”

“Yeah, but Magnus said yes,” Jace reminded him, “he wouldn’t have said yes if he wasn’t interested,” 

“I know but we haven’t been talking,” Alec sighed, “Jonathan and I, we talked all the time,” 

“But you two were friends before you started going out,” Jace said, “you and Magnus just knew each other in passing before this. Give it some time. I’m sure you’ll talk more,” 

“Oh god,” Alec sighed, tapping his foot, “okay, I’m taking a Xanax,”

“You do you, man,” Jace said, “I honestly don’t think you have to worry,” 

“Appreciate it, but you know me, I’m gonna worry,” Alec said, swallowing down the pill. He sighed, looking down at his watch. 

“Fuck, I have to go, don’t I?” Alec asked, looking at Jace.

“Yeah that’s typically how dates work,” Jace replied, “now shoo. Everything’s gonna be fine. Get out,” 

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Alec said, grabbing his jacket and his backpack which had everything he was going to need, “I’m going. I’m walking out the door,”

“Yes, you are,” Jace assured him as Alec opened the door, “good luck, and don’t puke on him!”

“I won’t!” Alec called and he shut the door. 

Alec kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel to keep them from visibly shaking as he waited for Magnus outside his dorm. A moment later Magnus emerged and Alec’s jaw nearly hit the floor as he saw the beautiful man looking around. Alec undid his seatbelt and stood, waving to Magnus who smiled at him. 

“Hello there,” Magnus smiled, climbing into the car as Alec did the same, “you look amazing,”

“I was going to say the same,” Alec smiled, putting the address of the park they were going to into his GPS, “you can play whatever music you like,”

“Oh, the pressure,” Magnus said, picking up Alec’s phone and scrolling through his music. Magnus chose a playlist and they sang along to it as they made the drive. Alec took it carefully, not wanting to scare Magnus or ruin the perfectly good picnic he had in his bag. He knew the other man loved nature so he figured what better way to try to win his heart than by taking him to his favorite place. 

It was a rather warm Saturday so the park was pretty crowded, but they were able to find an empty table to sit at. They ate and talked about school, family, life, all the topics you would think to talk about on a first date. Alec lost track of time as they talked, knowing in the back of his head he needed to say something to Magnus. Needed to say something, get it off his chest so it wasn’t something that would be hanging over them if a relationship developed between them. 

They eventually decided to get up and take a walk, both of them needing to use the bathroom. They walked further apart from each other than Alec would’ve liked, as he had hoped to hold Magnus' hand as they did. He sighed and continued walking, his hand dangling between them, open for Magnus to take if he wished, but he never did. 

They walked further into the park before they came upon a lake. Alec saw a bench and led Magnus towards it, knowing he still needed to talk to Magnus, and a tranquil setting as this would do quite nicely. He sighed and sat, happy to take a breath after all the hiking as Magnus sat next to him, both of them looking out across the lake. 

“This is beautiful,” Magnus said, looking out across the lake. 

“Yeah, it is,” Alec said as he looked at Magnus, who didn’t even notice Alec was looking at him, “but um, I have to tell you something,”

“Oh?” Magnus looked at him, questioning. 

“I just wanna get it off my chest because, if something does develop between us I don’t want it to be hanging over my head,” Alec sighed. 

“Okay,” Magnus nodded, giving Alec his undivided attention. 

“I was in an abusive relationship in high school,” Alec sighed, “it was incredibly complicated, and I will tell you about it one day, but, um, I still have some hang-ups from that, which is honestly why I didn’t ask you out sooner than I did, but I just wanted to kinda put that out there, so…”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Magnus said softly, “and thank you for sharing that with me, you didn’t have to,” 

“Yeah, well,” Alec shrugged, “I just don’t want that to be hanging over my head. I don’t want him to have that kind of control over me,”

“I understand,” Magnus sighed before looking back out at the lake, “while we’re on the topic of sharing things I guess I should too,”

“Oh, you don’t have to if you don’t-” Alec began 

“No, I should,” Magnus sighed, “I’m assuming you’re gay, yes?”

“Yup, super gay, rainbow tat and all,” Alec replied. 

“Rainbow tat?” Magnus smiled, looking at him. 

“Yup,” Alec lifted the hem of his shirt and revealed the watercolor rainbow tattoo on his ribcage. 

“That’s beautiful,” Magnus said, almost wanting to reach out and touch it but holding himself back.

“Thank you,” Alec smiled, letting his shirt drop, “but you were saying,”

“Right,” Magnus sighed, “I’m, um, I’m bisexual. I’ve dated women before, I’ve also dated men before. If that’s going to be a problem, though, you can take me back to school and never speak to me again,”

“What? It’s not a problem,” Alec told him, “I don’t care who you dated before me, I just care that you’re not dating anybody now. I like you, Magnus, a lot, and who you were with before me is not going to change that,” 

“Oh, well, thank you, I appreciate that,” Magnus nodded, a little in shock.

“I’m sorry you feel you have to disclose that,” Alec sighed, “you shouldn’t have to,”

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled at him, genuinely, which Alec returned, “we should probably head back, shouldn’t we,”

“Yeah, we probably should,” Alec nodded, standing up, “but promise you’ll text me, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m sure I can manage that,” Magnus smiled, standing with Alec as they began to make their way back to Alec’s care, “just...you should know, Alec. I like you and I think you’re a nice person, but I’m not sure I’m ready for a relationship,”

“Oh,” Alec’s face fell a little before he recovered, “I understand. Just, let me know if you wanna go out again, yeah?”

“I will,” Magnus nodded, “but I did have a really good time today, and thank you, really, for everything,”

“Of course, of course,” Alec nodded, trying to keep the disappointment off his face, “just, even if you don’t want to go out with me, I’d like to still be friends, if you’re okay with that,”

“Yeah, I am,” Magnus said, “I just need to sort through my own feelings, is all. I would like to go out with you, I just need to figure out if I’m ready to,”

“I understand,” Alec told him, “take your time, figuring it out, I’m in no rush. Just let me know when you know, yeah?”

“I think I can manage that?” Magnus smiled. 

***

“This is not going at all like I planned,” Alec sighed, tossing his phone on his bed and grabbing his spare pillow, hugging it to his chest as he looked across the room at Jace, who was sitting at his desk. 

“What’s not going like you planned?” Jace asked, not looking away from his computer. 

“Magnus, us, it’s just...I thought we’d be somewhere by now,” Alec groaned. 

“That’s just because you and Jonathan were fucking after going out for a week,” Jace replied. 

“That’s because Jonathan only wanted to fuck me,” Alec sighed, “Magnus is different. I thought we’d be somewhere by now. I thought by now I’d at least have held his motherfucking hand!” 

“Relax, man, okay these things take time,” Jace told him, this time turning and looking at him. 

“Like you’d know,” Alec scoffed, “didn’t you make out with Clary on your first date?”

“Well, yes, but we were both drunk,” Jace replied, “we didn’t even touch each other the next two dates we went on, we both thought we fucked up,” 

“Yeah, well, you didn’t,” Alec sighed, “and I’ve been trying to think of something, anything I could’ve done to fuck this up and I can’t,” 

“You probably didn’t,” Jace assured him, “you said Magnus is going through his own shit, we’re all going through our own shit right now, and throwing in a potential relationship with you might complicate things. He told you he didn’t know if he was ready for a relationship,”

“Yeah, but then he said that he wanted to go out again and every time after we go out he says he wants to go out again, but like, we’re just in this weird limbo,” Alec groaned, “we went on our first date over a month ago and nothing has developed since then. And we all go home next week! If something doesn’t change I don’t think we can maintain this relationship virtually because the only time we ever make any developments is when we hang out in person,” 

“That’s frustrating,” Jace nodded, “but just...text him and see if he wants to watch a movie before we leave. I’ll give you the room and you guys can watch your movie and you can talk to him and figure out where you stand,” 

“Okay, yeah, that’s a good idea,” Alec nodded, picking up his phone and texting Magnus, “thank you,” 

“Anytime,” Jace nodded, “now, do you want to help me with my ochem homework?”

“Not a chance,” Alec scoffed, “I stayed away from that shit for a reason,” 

“Yeah, I fucking should’ve,” Jace sighed, going back to his work. 

***

“You know, Alec, this has been really fun, I had a good time tonight,” Magnus smiled at Alec as the credits rolled, a smile that Alec returned. 

“I’m sensing a but,” Alec’s face fell slightly but he tried to make it not noticeable. 

“No, no but,” Magnus shook his head, “I really had a good time,” 

“Magnus,” Alec sighed, “what’s...what’s happening between us? Like, what are we doing here?” 

Magnus sighed, “that’s a good question,” 

“Do...do you have an answer?” Alec asked after a moment, practically on the edge of his seat as he looked at Magnus. 

“I-I don’t know,” Magnus sighed, “I mean...I don’t know if I don’t know...I’m just...I’ve-”

“Kiss me,” Alec said suddenly, catching Magnus’ attention, “kiss me, please. If there’s anything between us at all, any chance this could work, please, kiss me,” 

Magnus hesitated a moment looking at Alec almost in shock as Alec looked back at him. They were inches from each other, close enough that if either of them scooted a tiny bit closer their lips would be touching. Alec didn’t move, he waited for Magnus. As the silence continued his head began to fall before Magnus tipped his chin back up and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss was electric. It was a simple kiss, just a press of their lips together, but it was magical. Magnus pulled away a moment later before Alec pressed forward and kissed him again, not having enough. Magnus obliged him, opening his mouth slightly as they continued to kiss. He pulled Alec off his own chair and into his lap, pressing their chests together as Alec began to run his fingers through Magnus' hair, wrapping his other arm around his shoulders, holding him close. 

When they pulled away from each other it was only to breathe. They were close enough they were breathing each other’s air, looking into each other’s eyes, holding onto each other like if they let go they’d lose each other. 

“I do like you, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, “please don’t ever think I don’t like you,” 

“After that, I don’t think I’d be capable of thinking you don’t like me,” Alec laughed before Magnus leaned forward and pressed a few small kisses to his lips. 

“But please, forgive my hesitation,” Magnus sighed, “my last relationship was terrible. I told her things I’ve never told anyone and she used it against me. As much as I enjoy kissing you, I’m afraid that won’t be the end of my hesitation,” 

“I understand,” Alec said, “I’m sorry if I’ve pushed you-”

“No, you haven’t,” Magnus assured him, “I haven’t done a single thing I haven’t wanted to do,”

“Oh, okay, good,” Alec nodded, pressing his forehead against Magnus’. The two sat in silence, just holding each other. 

“I leave tomorrow,” Magnus said softly. 

“You do?” Alec looked up at him, disappointed, “we’ve still got a few more days though,”

“Yes, but, I was only able to get a flight home tomorrow,” Magnus sighed, “there aren’t too many planes flying from here to Bali this time of year,”

“I see,” Alec nodded, “can I come kiss you goodbye before you leave?”

“I’d be hurt if you didn’t,” Magnus pressed their lips together again and Alec smiled into the kiss, “I leave in the afternoon,” 

“I only have morning classes tomorrow, I’ll come by when I’m done,” Alec promised.

“When’s your roommate going to be back?” Magnus asked a moment later. 

“When I tell him to come back,” Alec replied. 

“Hmm,” Magnus hummed before looking Alec in the eye, “I think I want to kiss you again,”

“I would love that,” Alec smiled before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Magnus’ again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, the next one is "everything has been different since I fell in love you with" and, who knows, our friend Dark Magnus might be making a return...  
> Love you all, stay safe and healthy!


End file.
